RWK: Path to Destiny
Path to Destiny (2017) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Royal Wrestling Kingdom. It took place on October 23rd, 2017 in Newcastle, England. It is the first event under the Path to Destiny chronology. This show marked the first time a Destiny Royale was held, which decides who will face the RWK Imperial Champion for the title at Grand Coronation two months after. Three matches were all together contested at the event. In the main event, El Pecador entered at #18 in a 25-man Destiny Royale as a surprise entrant, earning the opportunity to face Tyler Keenan for the RWK Imperial Championship at The Grand Coronation II. Production Background RWK: Path to Destiny was the eleventh show produced by professional wrestling promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom and is considered as one of RWK's major events of the year. Lebling it an A-level show. The show's main focus is the 25 man battle royale which is named Destiny Royale. The winner of this 25 man over the top rope elimination battle royale will receive a shot at the RWK Imperial Championship at RWK's flagship show The Grand Coronation. Storylines The RWK: Path to Destiny show featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers signed by the promotion. Wrestlers portrayed faces (those who portray the "good guys") or heels (the "bad guys") as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a match. The show continued the 'reign of terror' storyline that had been begun a few months prior involving the control of the company and the reign of Tyler Keenan as RWK Imperial Champion, with the CLIQUE at his back. Event Preliminary Matches The event opened with a quick run-down of the event's upcoming matches by the RWK broadcast team, James O'Connell and Vincent Baker, in order to hype the crowds watching by livestream for the event. Fireworks were also set off after the event's opening video package to hype the live crowds. Before the opening match of the night, Will Neilson made his way to the ring and proceeded to call out Christopher Jordan after the higher ups in RWK canceled their match due to Neilson destroying Jordan's house. After a few short insults, the music of Extremely Lethal hit as the RWK Imperial Champion Tyler Keenan & his partner Christopher Jordan made their way down to the ring. Before entering the ring a man with a hoodie covering his face would jump the barricade and smack Neilson in the back of the head with a beer bottle. The hit knocked Neilson down cold and cut the back of his head open. The man removed his hoodie to reveal Lucas Reid the third member of Keenan & Jordan's stable Generation Global. Following the attack with the beer bottle, Keenan & Jordan surrounded the ring before entering and beating Neilson to a pulp. The three men hit every move imaginable from Keenan's Streets of Gold to Extremely Lethal's finisher The Regicide to a Package Piledriver and so on, including vicious kicks and elbows. Finally, Keenan & Jordan picked up the lifeless body of Neilson and slapped him in the face followed by celebrating all the way up the ramp with their arms wrapped around each other. In the opening match of the night, Aaron Harrows © faced Slate Bass & Aleks Grayson in a Triple Threat Match for the RWK European Championship. During the match, Bass hit Grayson with a low blow followed by The Blank Slate to become the new RWK European Champion. Aleks Grayson retired from professional wrestling following this bout. Grayson competed for over 25 years. Following this match, the camera cuts to outside the arena where interviewer Jessica Calhoun is reporting on the events that have already taken place at Destiny Royale until she is interrupted by a roar. Due to being frightened Jessica runs off leaving the cameraman face to face with the Red King. Gaia proceeds to step in and guide her beast into the arena. Due to Jessica running off the cameraman tells them to cut back to the announce table. Following this, the camera cuts to the backstage area where Robbie Mansfield is conducting an interview with Victor Sokolova. Robbie asks several questions and receives complete silence from Sokolova eventually the presence of Sokolova is enough for Robbie to walk away. In the second match of the night, Tyler Keenan © faced Nick in a Singles Match for the RWK Imperial Championship. During the match, Keenan hit Nick with the Mulholland Driver followed by a pinfall to retain his RWK Imperial Championship. Following this match, the camera cuts backstage to Jessica Calhoun interviewing Chris Young. Young talks about his desire to be the best and win the Royale. Main Event In the main event of the night, El Pecador won the first annual 25 Man Destiny Royale to become the Number 1 Contender for the RWK Imperial Championship at The Grand Coronation II. Pecador last eliminated Ryan Doucette. Victor Sokolova & El Pecador both shared the most amount of eliminations in the match with four. Results Destiny Royale entrances & eliminations